Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the placement of stress risers in automotive vehicle suspension arms to provide predictable suspension failure modes and movement of tire-and-wheel assemblies during offset frontal type collisions.
Description of the Related Art
Suspension arms locate the tire-and-wheel assembly in the vehicle and define the locus path of the tire-and-wheel assembly. During an offset frontal collision, the position and movement path of the front tire-and-wheel assembly during impact can influence both the crash energy load path and the intrusion amount into the passenger compartment.